T'was the Night Before Christmas
by snow-in-my-room
Summary: - when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, with the exception of a Viking, a Guardian, and two princesses, who are scrambling to find suitable presents for each other.


Hiccup is officially Freaking Out.

Yes, it's Christmas Eve. And yes, he still hasn't gotten anything for his fellow guardians. He's at North's place, in order to maybe conveniently _borrow _one of the billions of toys North's yetis are making, but one of the things he hasn't fully considered yet is the fact that it is, indeed Christmas Eve. North's busiest time of the year.

Oh, Thundering Thor, things are not looking up.

Hiccup dodges three elves, ducks underneath a toy car that a yeti is carrying and curses himself. If this was Snoggletog (the last of which he celebrated in Berk over nine hundred years ago) then he would've tossed together some homemade bits and pieces and called it a present. But this is different. The people he is with are different. They are his friends, and he's decided that whatever he gets them, it has to be memorable.

Hiccup thumps into the door of North's workshop with a grunt and straightens up. He glances back warily at Toothless, who's a floor above and staring down at him curiously, and gestures for the dragon to wait. He knocks and hears a bellow of "COME IN!" and turns the knob.

Inside, North is working furiously, chiseling at ice trains and crafting toys out of wood, his fingers a blur and his hands moving at the pace of light. The bearded Russian ignores Hiccup, almost getting lost in his work until the skinny Guardian clears his throat.

"Yes, what," North mutters, glancing down at him.

"I don't have anything for anyone yet, can you help me?" Hiccup mumbles in one breath.

Silence falls around the workshop. Hiccup peers up, frowning. "What?"

North launches into action and tosses Hiccup a pogo stick- _a pogo stick, of all things. _"That is for Jack," he calls, then throws a beautifully carved set of bow and arrows at him- "for Merida-" and then hands him a paintbrush and a sketchpad. "For Rapunzel. That should get you started, no?"

"Thanks," Hiccup says incredulously, then laughs. "Thanks!" he repeats and scampers off to find Toothless, who's gotten bored and is now attempting to play some form of soccer with the elves. He carefully adjusts the gifts in front of him as he sits down on his dragon and leaves Santoff Klassen , heading towards the place that the four share.

* * *

Jack is having the same problem as Hiccup.

He at least has an idea: he's going to make ice sculptures for each of his friends. The only problem is that he doesn't know what, exactly, to make. Eventually he settles on a model of Toothless for Hiccup, and one of Rapunzel's floating lanterns for her. Then he remembers the story that Merida once told him about her Clydesdale. He remembers that the horse's name was Angus, and he smiles and knows what he's going to give Merida for Christmas.

* * *

Rapunzel has been working on her presents for three whole weeks. Her paintbrushes are tired out and her paint supply is running low, but she doesn't mind because the result is three stunning portraits of each of her friends. She finishes them, and frames them, then sits back on her bed and sighs happily.

* * *

It's nearing dusk on Christmas Eve when Merida cuts down an evergreen tree from a forest nearby their place and ties it up and drags it in. Everyone is in their rooms getting ready for tomorrow. She sets the tree up, drapes some baubles and bells on its branches, and breathes softly. It lights up with a soft golden glow, endowed by her summery passion, and Merida likes to think that it shines with the spirit of holidays.

Each Guardian sits back on their heels, and smiles because they can feel the spirit of the holidays everywhere and they know that it's not just Christmas that makes them happy.

It's each other. It's friendship that lights up the Christmas tree and warms the fire and makes the ice outside glisten.

Merida goes to bed and dreams of reindeer on the roof. When she next opens her eyes, it's Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: For the rotbtd Secret Santa exchange on tumblr. Merry Christmas, y'all! :)**


End file.
